


The Games (No Hunger or Hopeless Romantic Subplots)

by Sparkstar_stories1



Category: Marvel, Nova - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkstar_stories1/pseuds/Sparkstar_stories1
Summary: Miles and Nova woke up with no idea as to how they got there, and then are abruptly put into a fight with Rhino and Electro by Mojo.





	

The grass was prickly and annoying, somehow managing to rub through my suit. I stirred and opened my eyes, my vision slightly impaired by the lenses in my mask. The sky was partly cloudy, and the sun shone directly into my eyes.

  
I groaned and rolled over, rolling directly into Nova. His lips were puckered and I screamed. Nova woke and proceeded to scream as well.

  
"What the heck Spidey?!" He yelled.

  
I got up, brushing myself off in slight embarrassment, "You were about to kiss me! What else was I going to do?"

  
He grumbled something under his breath, then got up. He looked around, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. There were fields of grass as far as the eye could see.

  
I swallowed, "Do you have any ruby red slippers I can click together?"  
Nova shook his head, "No, but my rocket boots will do."

  
He proceeded to jump, and then fell straight on his face. I snorted, and received a death glare. He stood up and jumped again.  
"Why isn't this it working!?" He muttered, his voice quickly getting scared.

  
"You must have hit your bucket pretty hard, huh?" I mused, struggling to keep a shake from entering my voice. "C'mon, looks like we've got quite a bit of walking to do."

  
I set off at a brisk pace, heading straight forward. We would eventually find civilisation, right? Hopefully someone from the Champions would realise we were gone. What had happened to them anyway? The last thing I remember is being hit by some wacky supervillian.  
"So..." Nova started as he caught up to me, "Is your memory just as fuzzy as mine?"  
"Well, if you don't know how we got here, then yeah."

  
He pursed his lips, "Do you think a supervillian put us here? Just to confuse us? Or maybe we're walking towards a bobby trap!"  
I rolled my eyes, "A bobby trap in the middle of nowhere? I don't think so."

  
We both jumped as a voice, similar to when a person rakes their fingernails down a chalkboard, started to speak. "Welcome to the Games! No hunger involved or hopeless romantic subplots! I'm Mojo, and these are our two contestants, Nova and that other Spider-man!

  
I look around and spotted a blue hologram hovering nearby. I tapped Nova on the shoulder and he turned around to look. It was hard to even look at the... alien on the screen. Wires poked around from their forehead all the way down their back until it disappeared from sight. Their large weight was supported on mechanical, spider like claws. Similar to that picture I saw of the Iron Spider's claws except shorter, and a whole bunch more of them. It was hard to look at them.

  
"Ew..." I heard Nova mutter beside me. "Why couldn't we have faced Dr Doom or something? At least something that doesn't make me want to puke when fighting."  
I snorted, but it only enraged the alien. "How dare you! Just for that, I'm be sending TWO villains in!"

  
I turned to him, "You just had to open that giant mouth of yours!"  
"Well one of us had to say it!"

  
A loud thump, followed by the ground shaking below us warned us of our impending doom.  
"This couldn't get any worse," I squeaked, trying to stop my legs from turning to jelly as I saw the Rhino and Electro approaching. I saw Nova through the corner of my eye give me a quizzical look. Probably because he had never heard me scared before.

  
"Oh c'mon sparky! You don't have to grill me today!" I yelled, trying to cover up how terrified I was.  
I heard a 'whirr' sound beside me, as Nova's helmet finally started to work. "Hey! We have a chance! Spidey look!"

  
Rhino let out a loud bellow as he stampeded towards us, distracting us both from our short-lived celebration. I ran to the left, while Nova dived for the right. As Nova nearly got out of range, Rhino grabbed me by the leg and tossed him straight into Electro. Electro held up his arms and proceeded to short-circuit his rocket boots.

  
Nova crashed into the ground, moaning in pain. Finally un-freezing, I thwiped a web line over and grabbed him before he was gorged.  
I helped him stand-up, wincing in sympathy. "Sorry about that..."  
"You helped _soo_ much!" He said sarcastically.

  
Both of them began to run towards us, and I desperately began to look around for some kind of shelter. As my spider sense got unbearingly painful I tugged the two of us towards a nearby forest. Nova got the message and used his remaining hand rockets to propel himself forward.

  
As he did that I turned around to distract the villains. I thwiped a web line onto the Rhino's horn and began to swing myself around. I smirked to myself as Electro tried to hit me with his electricity.

  
"Having a bit of trouble there?" I crowed, as the Rhino tried to buck me off.  
With a final, frustrated roar Rhino grabbed me and threw me as hard as he could. I hit the ground hard, rolling several times before coming to a stop. I groaned, muscles aching as I pulled myself up. Electro finally got close enough to hit me right in the chest. The electricity hurt like fire, spreading through every part of my body. I screamed.

  
The pain suddenly stopped as Nova blasted Electro away. I slowly got up as I heard several more blasts. Nova was diving and dodging the two, continually blasting them in the face. As soon as he saw I was up, he began to run as fast as he could. I followed suite, ignoring my burning muscles.

  
I heard the Rhino's thumping steps get continually louder, and my spider-sense annoyingly buzzed. I tapped Nova on the shoulder and passed him a web-line. He looked confused until Rhino got close enough for us to feel his breath, and I yelled, "Jump!"  
We dived to the side, making the web tighten. Rhino stepped on it and ended up flat on his face.

  
"Did you have a nice _trip_?" Nova yelled over his shoulder, and we high-fived.  
Finally we reached the tree line. I immediately shot a web and swung myself into the trees. I breathed a sigh of relief, I immediately felt better with trees towering over me and stuff to swing between.

  
Suddenly I heard a loud 'crack' beneath me, and my tree began to fall. I shot a web and swung to a further one, "You'll have to do better then that!" I yelled, looking over my shoulder to see the Rhino glaring at me.

  
Nova sat on a branch a few trees away from me, his hands lifted in preparation for more fighting. He looked over to me, as we had a few moments to spare.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked.  
I grimaced, "Besides all my muscles protesting? Possibly some bruising? No. What about you?"  
"I think my ankle's broken..." he sighed.

  
"Keep a distance then, just blast them while I keep them distracted."  
"Are you sure? I mean, you'll be in the line of fire..."  
"What's the worst that could happen? Besides being crushed or burned to death... but I'll probably come back like every other major hero." I shrugged.  
He laughed, "You? A major hero?"

  
I didn't get a chance to protest, as my spider-sense began to buzz. Grabbing Nova, I swung him into another tree further away. Just in time too, as I saw the tree went up in flame.

  
"Stay here!" I said, before swinging towards the two. "Hey Sparkles!" I yelled, before kicking him in the face. He fell to the ground, just as Rhino reached out for me. His fingers brushed past me, but I managed to reach the next tree.

  
The Rhino roared in frustration, running straight at me. When he was close enough, I grabbed his horn and swung around so I saw on his back. I held on tightly as he cracked the tree in half.

  
I reached around, trying to touch a part of his skin for a venom touch, but his hands were too fast. He gripped it, tight, and smashed me into the ground. I attempted to scramble out of the way, but his foot came crashing down on top of me. Pushing with all my strength, I managed to keep it from crushing me.

  
"Nova! A little help here!" I yelled, my voice straining from the effort.  
I heard his blasts just above me, a moment later Rhino was stumbling to the ground. Using the opportunity, I lunged at Rhino.

  
"Bop!" I smirked, as I bopped him on the nose. A second later I swung into the trees.  
I heard him cry out as the venom-blast went through him. Just to be safe, I swung overhead and covered him in webs.

  
That just left Electro, who Nova was currently dealing with. Nova was continually blasting him in the face, chest and legs. They threw him to the ground, but he wasn't yet down.  
"Need help?" I asked, swinging over to his branch.

  
He took a moment to look over at me. His face was so unamused that I laughed.  
I heard the electrical hum of Electro coming closer. Turning my attention back to him, I narrowed my eyes in concentration. Then, just as he passed a tree, I thwiped a web so his hand was pinned to a tree.

  
I chuckled as I saw him struggle against it. Nova snorted next to me. I was quickly shut up as I was electrocuted off of my branch. My shoulder hit the ground first, and I could hear something crack.

  
I heard several more blasts from above me, then silence. "Did we do it?" I asked, looking up.

  
Nova climbed down the tree, wincing every time he put weight on his ankle. Finally he slumped down beside me. "Yeah I think we did."

  
I smiled, even through my pain. "Didn't that ugly alien thing say we were in a game or something? I hope the Avengers saw that."

  
Nova didn't have time to reply as we were teleported onto the top of a building. I layed down on the ground, closing my eyes.

  
"We should probably get ourselves healed up." Nova sighed. I looked up to see him sitting beside me.

  
"Yeah, I'll call Spider-man. He's all rich now, he probably has something. While we're at it, your boots need to be fixed."

  
Nova smiled, "As long as I don't have to move from this spot for awhile."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at humour, so I hope it was okay.
> 
> Also, should I write more chapters?


End file.
